Definisi Cinta
by kuroyukidesu
Summary: Akabane Karma dan Nagisa Shiota sudah saling berpacaran sejak lama–walau tidak terlihat seperti itu. Namun, ada saat dimana Nagisa menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat kekasihnya bingung setengah mati– "Karma-kun, definisi dari cinta itu sebenarnya apa? Aku bingung." [Karma/Nagisa.]


Akabane Karma menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sedari tadi, Shiota Nagisa–selaku kekasih Karma–masih sibuk dengan laptop di hadapannya, seolah lupa dengan eksistensi Karma.

Karma tahu, Nagisa sibuk dikejar _deadline_. Ia tidak akan berperilaku egois. Namun, diabaikan oleh kekasih saat pergi kencan sangatlah tidak nyaman.

Nagisa adalah seorang penulis novel yang cukup dikenal, tak heran jika lelaki bersurai biru tersebut selalu terlihat sibuk, membawa laptop ke sana ke mari, dan dihantui _deadline_.

Sepasang manik _mercury_ milik Karma masih terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang kekasih. Ia masih berharap Nagisa akan menoleh ke arahnya, melupakan masalah novel sejenak, dan berkencan dengan baik dan benar.

"Karma- _kun_ ," panggil Nagisa perlahan. Atensinya dialihkan sejenak ke sepasang _mercury_ di hadapannya.

 _AKHIRNYA!_ Karma berteriak kegirangan dalam hati.

"Ya? Ada apa, Nagisa- _kun_?" Karma berusaha bersikap tenang dan berwibawa di hadapan sang kekasih.

"Karma- _kun,_ definisi cinta itu sebenarnya apa, sih? Aku bingung."

Karma nyaris jantungan.

Nagisa masih memasang wajah polos.

 _Ini Nagisa-nya yang polos banget atau gimana?_

* * *

 **Definisi Cinta.**

[Assassination Classroom © Yuusei Matsui]

 **Warning:** AU, possibly ooc, typo(s), EYD 404 not found, plot kecepetan, bahasa semi-baku.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Karma dan Nagisa mulai berpacaran sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu. Keduanya saling bertemu di sebuah pameran buku– yang tak sengaja Karma kunjungi. Saat biru muda bertemu dengan merkuri, mereka mulai tertarik satu sama lain. Bisa dikatakan seperti cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Terdengar hiperbola, memang. Namun begitulah adanya.

Setelah satu bulan melakukan proses pendekatan, kencan, serta gombal sana-sini, keduanya pun meresmikan hubungan.

Layaknya pasangan pada umumnya, mereka juga melakukan kegiatan yang sering dilakukan pasangan yang sedang kasmaran. Semisal, berkencan.

(Dalam konteks ini berarti Akabane Karma menemani Shiota Nagisa yang sedang sibuk mengetik naskah novel di dalam laptopnya. Sesekali Karma membantu Nagisa menemukan inspirasi untuk tulisannya.)

Atau mungkin makan bersama.

(Masih tak jauh beda dengan kencan, Nagisa masih tetap sibuk. Pernah Karma mengajak lelaki bersurai biru tersebut ke sebuah restoran di hotel bintang lima. Namun, makanan pesanan Nagisa berakhir mendingin tak tersentuh sama sekali oleh sang pemilik.)

Terkadang, Karma sedikit bingung mengenai hubungannya dengan Nagisa. Apakah hubungan serenggang itu masih pantas disebut sebagai pacaran? Sebetulnya, Karma tidak terlalu yakin dengan jawabannya. Hubungannya dengan Nagisa tidak Nampak sedekat pasangan kekasih lainnya yang sering Karma lihat.

Di dalam hati, Karma juga selalu bertanya-tanya. Berapa banyak novel yang dikerjakan oleh kekasihnya tersebut? Sebanyak itu kah sampai-sampai Nagisa tidak mempunyai waktu bermesraan bersama Karma?

Karma tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan masalah intensitas waktu bermesraan bersama sang kekasih. Yang terpenting, Nagisa harus istirahat yang cukup. Jika lelaki berparas manis tersebut sampai sakit karena kelelahan, pasti akan merepotkan.

Berbicara mengenai kegiatan bermesraan, Karma pernah ditanyai oleh dua teman semasa duduk di bangku sekolah dulu– Maehara Hiroto dan Isogai Yuuma. Pertanyaan yang dilayangkan keduanya tak jauh berbeda. Inti dari pertanyaannya adalah, sejauh mana hubungannya dengan Nagisa?

Kemudian, Karma akan selalu menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama, tidak peduli siapa pun penanyanya. Yaitu,

"Tidak ada perkembangan, masih sama seperti 1 tahun yang lalu. Jangankan berciuman atau apapun yang tingkatannya berada di atas ciuman. Kami bergandengan tangan saja tidak pernah dilakoni!"

(Setelah mengatakan rentetan kalimat seperti sebelumnya, Karma mendapatkan pekikan yang tidak jelas dari Maehara dan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan dari Isogai.)

Meskipun hubungannya dengan Nagisa tergolong aneh, Karma meyakini bahwa masih terdapat rasa di antara hubungan keduanya. Setidaknya, mereka saling mencintai.

Begitulah pemikiran seorang Akabane Karma sebelum diberi pertanyaan aneh dari sang kekasih, Shiota Nagisa.

* * *

"– _definisi cinta itu sebenarnya apa, sih?–"_

* * *

Rahang bawah Karma gagal menutup setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari Nagisa.

"Definisi… dari cinta…?" Karma mengulang pertanyaan Nagisa.

Jika Nagisa tidak mengerti definisi dari cinta, apakah hal tersebut berarti perasaannya selama ini hanyalah perasaan satu arah? Apakah Nagisa sepolos itu sampai tidak mengerti tentang cinta?

Akh, pikiran Karma makin kacau saja.

"Ya, definisi cinta. Secara teori, kalau bisa. Aku memerlukannya untuk novelku yang selanjutnya," Kemudian, Nagisa cepat-cepat menambahkan, "K-kalau Karma- _kun_ tidak mengerti juga tidak apa-apa, kok!"

 _Oh, hanya untuk novelnya,_ Karma akhirnya bisa bernafas lega.

"Sebentar, sebentar. Sepertinya aku tahu sesuatu," jawab Karma seraya meletakkan ibu jari di dagu serta memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Saat Nagisa memintainya bantuan, itulah waktunya Karma terlihat keren di depan sang kekasih tercinta.

Karma memutar otaknya, berusaha menemukan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan defiinisi cinta. Semua ingatannya digali satu persatu untuk menemukan hal tersebut. Sayang, hasilnya nihil.

Namun, Karma tidak akan menyerah semudah itu. Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tampil keren di depan Nagisa.

Sekeras apapun Karma berpikir, hasilnya tetaplah nihil. Ayolah, Karma selalu mendapat peringkat terbaik saat masih duduk di bangku sekolah dulu. Mengapa ia tidak dapat menemukan definisi cinta di dalam ingatannya?

 _Ah, sial._

Senyuman hangat masih terukir dengan indahnya di wajah si surai biru. Ia masih setia menunggu jawaban dari si surai merah.

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah ide terlintas di dalam kepala si surai merah. Agak bejat, sih. Tapi, nampaknya tidak terlalu bermasalah– baginya maupun Nagisa sendiri.

Merasa terus diberi tatapan, Nagisa bertanya, "Ada apa, Karma- _kun_? Sudah menemukan jawabannya?"

Karma tidak menjawab. Ia justru bergerak cepat menghapus jarak antara dirinya dan sang kekasih. Kemudian, Karma–

"Karma- _kun_ –"

–Mencium Nagisa tepat di bibirnya.

Ciuman tersebut hanya berlangsung sebentar, karena Nagisa segera mendorong tubuh Karma menjauh dan melepas ciuman keduanya.

"APA-APAAN ITU?" teriak Nagisa seraya mengusap area bibirnya. Semburat kemerahan juga ikut muncul di pipinya.

"Karena ciuman merupakan salah satu cara menyampaikan cinta," jawab Karma seraya menujukkan seringaian jahilnya.

"K-KARMA- _KUN_!"

Pada akhirnya, Nagisa masih tidak mengetahui definisi cinta–secara teori. Namun, ia justru mendapat praktek langsung dari kekasihnya.

* * *

 **end.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

PENDEEEK XD pingin bikin yang pendek-pendek gini :'D

Lol, aku buat apaan ini? Jujur aja, fict ini cuma semacam fict pelampiasan gitu. Dan, rasanya alurnya kecepetan banget. Ngecewain banget pokoknya. Kalau dirasa jelek banget, mungkin bakal dihapus :')

Bukan shipper garis depan KaruNagi, jadinya agak kurang tau (?). Mutusin buat KaruNagi pun juga gara-gara saran dari temen #yha.

Maaf, perasaan authornya agak gak menentu #sungkemin

* * *

 **Omake**

"Hei, Karma, lama tidak bertemu!" sapa Maehara seraya berlari mendekati lelaki bersurai merah yang khas.

"Hei, Maehara!" Karma balik menyapa. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Maehara nyengir lebar. "Seperti yang kau lihat. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Nagisa?"

"Mengalami kemajuan, dong." Karma tersenyum sombong.

"Kemajuan apa?"

"Kita sudah berciuman."

"Ah, hanya ciuman. _Cupu_ , ah," ucap Maehara dengan nada mengejek.

Merasa tidak terima, Karma segera menjawab, "Sekarang baru ciuman, nantinya juga akan naik _tingkat_."

"Nah, gitu dong! Kamu, kan, cowok!"

Kemudian, keduanya saling melempar senyuman mesum. Sepertinya, hanya Karma dan Maehara yang memahami pembicaraan barusan.

* * *

 _ **Mind to Review?**_


End file.
